Print systems usually include an electronic device and a printer coupled by a wired link (such as a cable) and/or a wireless link (such as a wireless local areas network). The electronic device is arranged to image process print jobs (for example, rastering a print job) and then provide the image processed print job to the printer for printing. However, such print systems may require high data rates between the electronic device and the printer to transfer the print job and this may increase the cost of the print system.